


Under Your Spell

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: Based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: When Magnus gets magic from Lorenzo he is delighted and starts to feel whole again. Magnus uses it constantly. But using the magic so much is taking a toll on his health. When Magnus collapses because he uses magic too much, Catarina realizes the magic is unstable and will kill Magnus if he continues to use it too much and that Magnus has to give it back to Lorenzo to save his life. When Alec tells Magnus this, they get into a big fight. And they keep fighting as Magnus is too addicted to the magic. Magnus uses magic to make Alec forget they were fighting.This is based on a Willow and Tara storyline from Buffy the Vampire Slayer but with a happy ending.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111616
Comments: 25
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Lorenzo asked for something else not Magnus' apartment in exchange for the magic. I hope you enjoy this story 🙂

Alec was so relieved Magnus had magic back. Having the magic made Magnus so happy, it was so wonderful to see Magnus smile again. He had missed Magnus' smiles. Though Magnus had told him he got the magic from Lorenzo which made Alec wary. He knew Lorenzo hated Magnus so he didn't trust him.

Magnus had been using magic to clean the loft when suddenly Magnus let out a bloodcurdling scream and collapsed.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled and ran to him. Alec managed to catch Magnus before he hit the floor. Alec was panicking, there was blood pouring out of Magnus' nose and he was unconscious. Alec called Catrina knowing she was a better healer then even the ones at the institute.

"Alec how are-"

"I really need you to come to Magnus' loft. He screamed and collapsed".

Catarina gasped, "I'm coming now". Catarina was glad she was on a break right now. When she arrived at the loft, her heart broke at the sight of Magnus collapsed in Alec's arms and tears streaming down Alec's face. Alec was trying to clean the blood off Magnus' nose.

"Please help him Cat", Alec said desperately.

Catarina nodded and used magic to scan and heal Magnus. "Magnus needs sleep but he will be okay now. However the magic Lorenzo gave him is unstable. Tell Magnus that he can't use magic doctor's orders".

"I knew we couldn't trust Lorenzo. He did this to hurt Magnus, he is going to pay!"

Catarina put her hand on Alec's shoulder and stopped him getting up. "Magnus is already in a lot of trouble with Lorenzo. If you attack him, Lorenzo will take it out on Magnus. And we need him to take the magic back from Magnus or it will kill him".

Alec closed his eyes in defeat realizing she was tight. "But Magnus just got magic back it will break his heart to give it back to Lorenzo".

"I know" Catarina said blinking back tears, "But it is the only way to stop the magic killing Magnus".

"I have to ask Lorenzo for help don't I?" Alec said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Alec, I would do it myself but Lorenzo knows I am Magnus' best friend so he hates me".

"He hates me too", Alec pointed out.

"Lorenzo isn't as cruel as Valentine was, show him how much Magnus means to you and he may still help. Worst case I know Raphael used to be close friends with Lorenzo I bet he has dirt we can use against him".

Alec would much prefer that option, but Lorenzo was in a powerful position and he was afraid he would use it to hurt Magnus more if he didn't try to do this peacefully.

Catarina hugged Alec and she could tell Alec really needed the hug when he melted into her arms. She wondered how touch starved Alec had been growing up. She knew Shadowhunter parents were generally not caring to their children which made her angry.

"You and Magnus will get through this. Call me if you need me".

"Thank you for everything Cat".

Catarina reluctantly left, Magnus and Alec were family to her and she wanted to be there for them. But her break was about to finish so she had to go back.

Alec gently picked Magnus up and carried him to their bedroom. He laid Magnus down and covered him with a blanket. Thankfully it was nearly bed time so they were in pyjamas anyway. Alec wanted to go and talk to Lorenzo now not caring if he was already asleep. But he wanted to watch over Magnus in case he was hurt again and he knew it would make Lorenzo be less likely to help him if he barged in so late at night. 

Alec barely got any sleep that night as he was so focused on making sure Magnus was safe. When Magnus woke up Alec was so relieved that he threw himself on Magnus startling him. "Magnus I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up". 

Magnus rubbed comforting circles on Alec's back, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you". 

"It's okay I know you didn't", Alec said reasuringly, he didn't want Magnus to think he blamed him. It was Lorenzo's fault not his. Alec's heart ached as he remembered his conversation with Catarina it was going to be painful telling Magnus he couldn't use his magic anymore and that he would have to give it back to Lorenzo. 

But Alec couldn't put it off, he wasn't sure how long Magnus had until the magic would be too much for his body and would kill him. So after they had breakfast Alec told him everything, it hurt so much more than Alec had anticipated to see the light in Magnus' eyes die. Alec knew how Magnus felt, losing his magic would be like losing half of his soul. When Jace had been killed by Valentine, Alec had never felt so much pain. Half of his soul had been ripped away from him. 

If it weren't for Clary's wish and Magnus sacrificing his magic, Alec would be living with half of his soul gone forever. He wouldn't wish that fate on his worst enemy let alone the man he loved more than anything. "Magnus I'm so sorry", Alec said and tried to take Magnus' hand but he jerked his hand away from Alec and glared furiously at him. 

"You're sorry, how is that going to fix anything?" Magnus said angrily. 

Alec flinched and tried to fight tears, "I'm going to fix this, I'm going to ask Lorenzo to take your magic back". 

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you, I would grow old with you and die". 

"Magnus I don't want you to die, if you keep using your magic like this and don't give it back to Lorenzo the magic will kill you". 

"You don't get it Alec, I can't live without my magic. I can't stop using and I can't give it back!" Magnus yelled and stormed away. 

Alec put his head in his hands and allowed himself to cry now that he was alone. He knew Magnus was hurting badly but he hadn't expected Magnus to take it out on him. Over the next few days Alec tried to comfort Magnus and help him understand why he needed to give the magic back to Lorenzo. But Magnus was angry every time which just led to more fights. 

Magnus hated fighting with Alec, and he felt terrible for hurting him when he knew Alec was just trying to save him. But his heart was breaking, he had felt so powerless and useless when he didn't have his magic. Magnus couldn't feel that way again. So after another bad fight, he used magic to make Alec forget that the magic wasn't safe and all their fights. Magnus knew it was so wrong to manipulate and control Alec like this. But he couldn't bear life without his magic. 

There had to be a way to make his magic safe so he could continue to use it and not go to Lorenzo for help. Magnus was determined to find a way and if he hadn't cast the spell on Alec he would have already gone to Lorenzo for help. Magnus would live with the guilt for the rest of his life, but he was willing to endure the guilt to keep his magic. 

Catarina called Magnus and asked to come over to check that he was doing okay. Magnus allowed her to come over as Alec was at the institute and there was no risk of him overhearing their conversation as he was in meetings all day. Magnus considered lying to Catrina about his situation, but he needed someone to talk to. So he told her about the spell he put on Alec. 

Catarina glared furiously at Magnus, "I can't believe you would do that to Alec!"

"I had to Cat, imagine if you had lost your magic. What would you have done?" 

"I wouldn't have enchanted my boyfriend. Magnus you have to undo the spell". 

Magnus sighed in frustration, "You're supposed to be my best friend. Why aren't you on my side?" 

"Because what you are doing to Alec is wrong and you know it. He just wants to save you even from yourself". 

"I know that, when I have found a way to make my magic stable again I will undo the spell I promise", Magnus lied. He couldn't bare to see the look on Alec's face when he found out what he had done, so he couldn't undo the spell. 

Catarina wanted to argue further but knew Magnus well enough to know that there would be no changing Magnus' mind. "Fine, but you have to stop putting the spell on Alec now". 

Magnus agreed knowing Alec didn't remember enough to cause arguments anyway. Catarina stayed the afternoon and tried to help Magnus find a spell to help his magic become safe. She was angry that Magnus was using magic on Alec but she hoped that if she could help Magnus, he would see reason and undo the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec used to enjoy his meetings as he felt he was making real progress with the Clave, but lately there had been a lot of attacks on Shadowhunters by some Downworlders who were impatient for change. Alec couldn't blame them after the way they have been treated but this was going too far and derailing the progress he had made. 

Raphael had at least been more willing to recognise that Alec was trying to help Downworlders, though Alec wasn't sure how much of that was to do with himself or Magnus. Lorenzo of course was being difficult as he hated Alec. 

Alec was finding it harder to concentrate on the meetings, he had this feeling that something was wrong. Alec was feeling like something was missing but he couldn't figure out what it was. He had been finding it hard to sleep because of it which was also impacting on his concentration. 

Raphael caught him at the end of the meeting, "I'm sorry about Lorenzo. He used to be a good man I'm not sure what changed". Raphael said sadly remembering good times when he and Lorenzo had been friends. He missed his friend so much. 

"It's okay, I can handle him". 

"Is everything alright? You seem different like something is bothering you". 

It felt strange to see Raphael so concerned about him, they weren't close. And had hated each other after Izzy got addicted to vampire venom. But things had changed, Raphael had become more protective of him. Alec wasn't sure if Magnus had asked Raphael to look out for him or if Raphael had just changed his mind about him. 

Alec shrugged, "I don't know, it just feels like something is off. I keep having this weird feeling that there is something very important that I should know but I can't put my finger on it". 

Raphael froze, he recognized those signs. But surely Magnus wouldn't erase Alec's memory right? Magnus was like a father to him, so he would normally take his side. But if he really had erased Alec's memory he couldn't be on Magnus' side this time. Raphael was tempted to tell Alec his suspicions, but he wanted to give Magnus a chance to explain in case he had a good reason. If it was to make Alec forget hitting him, Alec wouldn't stand a chance against Raphael's rage. 

"I'm sure it's nothing", Raphael said reassuringly, "I need to go but I will need to talk to you later if that's okay?" 

"Oh um sure", Alec said again finding it odd that Raphael wanted to see him again. 

Raphael used vampire speed to run to Magnus' apartment and banged urgently on the door. He didn't have to wait long for Magnus to open the door. He must have realized it was him because of the wards. 

"Raphael, this is a nice suprise", Magnus said and tried to hug Raphael but he backed away. "What is it?" Magnus asked feeling hurt that Raphael refused his hug. 

Raphael brushed past Magnus and stormed into the loft, "Please tell me you didn't erase Alec's memory!" 

Magnus looked away guiltily, "How did you know?"

"I was concerned about Alec because he was acting different, when I asked him about it he showed the signs. Why would you do this? Did Alec hit you? Because if he did even you can't stop me from killing him". 

Magnus looked up in alarm, "What? No Alexander didn't hit me, I can't believe you think he would". 

"I had to be sure Magnus given what Camille put you through. So why would do this then?"

Magnus sighed and told Raphael the truth about what was happening with his magic, the terrible fights he had been having with Alec and his recent conversation with Catarina. "I was the one who was hurting Alec. I wanted him to forget so that he wouldn't go to Lorenzo to take my magic away and because I felt awful for upsetting him". 

"I can't believe you would do this! Magnus I agree with Cat you have to undo the spell". 

"I can't, I can't risk losing Alexander over this". 

"Listen I love you, but this has gone too far. I will tell Alec myself if you don't undo the spell right now". 

"Raphael please give me time, I'm so close to finding a way to stabilize my magic I just know it". 

"Fine, but this is going to blow up in your face", Raphael said and sped out of the apartment. 

Magnus sighed in frustration, he knew Raphael was right. But things were so much better now that he and Alec weren't fighting. He hated fighting with Alec, it made them both miserable. But they were happy now and Magnus didn't want to ruin that. He went back to his office and continued his search, he was going to work all night if he had to. 

Alec had been doing some paper work when he jumped in fright as Raphael had sped into his office. "Raphael please knock next time", Alec said putting a hand on his racing heart in an attempt to calm down. 

Raphael winced, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. There's something I need to tell you". Raphael tried to tell Alec the truth but he couldn't do it. He had promised Magnus he would give him time and Magnus had done so much for him. He had taken him in when he was a terrified newly turned vampire. 

He knew what Magnus was doing to Alec was wrong but he felt that he would be betraying Magnus' trust if he told Alec. He couldn't do that to the person who had been there for him far more than his actual father. 

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you are doing. I know many of your colleagues are giving you hell for helping us". 

Alec smiled at Raphael, it felt wonderful to be thanked for all the work he had done. It wasn't often that he was thanked, like Raphael said many of his colleagues hated the work he was doing and were cruel to him. His family were too busy with their lives to notice what he was doing and to thank him. 

And most Downworlders felt he wasn't doing enough and that things were happening too slowly. But they didn't understand that Alec was working tirelessly to make change happen, he had often even accidently made himself sick because he was working too much. 

"Thank you Raphael, that means a lot to me". 

"I have given you a hard time in the past and I want to make up for it. Can I take you out to dinner? It took years but I'm able to eat food now". 

Alec raised an eyebrow, "I would love to but I'm with Magnus". 

If Raphael were human his face would be bright red, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean like that, I just meant as friends. Magnus would kill me if I asked you out". 

Alec sighed in relief, he didn't want to ruin this newly formed friendship. "Then yeah that sounds good". 

Raphael grinned, "Great, we could go now. You look like you need a break from all that paper work". 

"I should probably keep working". 

"But you deserve a break". 

Raphael was right, Alec was working himself to the bone. His stomach rumbled making him realize he never had lunch. He wouldn't be able to work on an empty stomach. "Okay let's go". Alec texted Magnus to let him know he would be coming home later than usual. Magnus texted back telling him to have fun with Raphael. Alec was suprised he didn't ask to come and wondered if he and Raphael were fighting. 

Alec had a surprisingly great time with Raphael, he had tried to pay for his dinner but Raphael insisted on paying. When he got back home he found Magnus in his office. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on a book. Alec gently woke Magnus up, it would hurt in the morning if Magnus slept the whole night in this position. 

"Five more minutes", Magnus complained. 

Alec smiled fondly, "You can go back to sleep soon, it will be more comfy in bed". 

When Magnus showed no signs of getting up, Alec gently carried Magnus again and took him to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

A few months had passed and Magnus was getting no where with his search to find a way of stabilizing his magic. Catarina and Raphael were really worried about how long Magnus could last with his magic like this. Magnus hated to admit it but he knew his magic was hurting him and it was getting worse the more he used it. He had collapsed again this morning but thankfully Alec was at the institute all day so he didn't know this had happened.

Magnus knew he should have told him what happened but then he would have to tell him the truth about his magic and he would have to ask Lorenzo for help. Lorenzo despised him, there was no way Lorenzo would help him for free. So Magnus really wanted to avoid going to him as he knew Lorenzo would ask a painful price just to hurt him.

He had already given up one of his beloved cats to Lorenzo to get the magic from him in the first place. Lorenzo knew how much Magnus' cats meant to him. He wasn't ashamed to admit they were like family to him, despite Raphael teasing him for it. He missed Bella so much, he had named the cat after a past love as she gave the cat to him as a present. Bella had been the last girl he had been with before Alec. He was heartbroken when Bella had been murdered. Which was why he had sworn off love before meeting Alec.

So his cat Bella had meant a great deal to him. He felt bad about never telling Alec that he had named the cat after his past lover, especially as Alec used to play with Bella a lot but he didn't want him to get jealous. He hated Lorenzo even more for taking Bella away from him.

Catarina had come over again and was trying to get Magnus to go to Lorenzo again which was really frustrating him, "Cat you know what he has put me through. I can't ask him for help". 

Catarina crossed her arms in irritation, "Alec had been willing to do it for you before you erased his memory. If you hadn't done that you wouldn't be in this position". 

"I know, don't you think I feel bad enough about what I did without you throwing it in my face all the time?" 

"Don't try to make me feel guilty Magnus, you are the one in the wrong not me! You erased Alec's memory just to avoid fighting with him! Raphael and I have given you plenty of time this has gone on for too long. You need to come clean with Alec or go to Lorenzo yourself. Your magic is killing you". 

Magnus sighed and conjured a cocktail for himself, "I'm sorry Cat I know you're right, but if I'm honest with Alec I could lose him as well as my magic at the same time. I don't think I could survive that". 

Catarina hugged Magnus, "I hate to say it, but if you keep using magic like this you will die and you will lose Alec anyway. At least this way you will live and if he ends things with you, you will have the chance to win him back. You won't have that chance if you are dead". 

"I wouldn't even be mad at Alexander if he broke up with me, he would have every right to. I would break up with him if he erased my memory against my will. Which is why I can't tell him, I would rather face Lorenzo myself than lose Alec". 

"I just hope you know what you are doing Magnus, Lorenzo is going to ask for a steep price. Are you prepared for that?" 

"I already gave him Bella, I can handle whatever else he will ask me to give him". 

"I can go with you for moral support if you want". 

Magnus smiled gratefully at Cat, he knew she was still mad at him for what he had done but he was so relieved he hadn't lost her as his best friend. "That means a lot Cat, but I need to do this alone". 

Unbeknownst to Magnus and Catarina Alec had got back home earlier than normal and had been about to drop his things off in their bedroom, when he had heard his name. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but as Magnus and Catarina were talking about him, he couldn't help it. By the end of the conversation Alec wished he had never overheard it. 

Alec knew tears were falling down his face but he was too upset to bother wiping them off. He was devestated. How could Magnus do this to him? He had trusted Magnus with everything and he had betrayed him. It all made sense now, he had been wondering for months why he had felt so off. He knew what was missing now. 

He was even more upset when he realized Magnus had been keeping it a secret from him for half a year and that Catarina had been helping him. His heart sunk more as he realized Raphael had been too, he remembered the day Raphael had come back to his office to tell him something. He must have been trying to tell him what Magnus had done, but he hadn't told him. He had lied to him and kept it a secret. 

Alec and Raphael had been hanging out a lot more since then and Alec thought he could count Raphael as a close friend. He had thought the same about Catarina too and they had both betrayed him. Alec didn't know what to do, he was overwhelmed with the pain of what Magnus had done to him. But at the same time he was so afraid for Magnus' well being. 

It sounded like Magnus's magic was putting him in danger, but he had at least agreed to go to Lorenzo for help. Alec wasn't sure if he should confront Magnus about this or wait and hope that Magnus would change his mind and tell him the truth. Alec couldn't stay in the loft, so he ran back to the institute. He was suprised Magnus couldn't tell he was at the loft, but maybe he was too focused on his conversation with Catarina to notice. 

That stung too, the fact that Magnus was so worried about what to do about his magic that he had ignored his presence. Alec knew he needed to talk to someone he trusted before he made up his mind about what to do about Magnus. The trouble was his siblings were overprotective of him and would be too angry to give him good advice. He considered talking to Clary but she had grown protective of him too now that they were close. 

Alec decided to go to his best friend Andrew Underhill, though Andrew was protective he could at least keep a level head. One of Alec's colleagues who didn't hate him told him Andrew was in hid bedroom. Alec knocked on the door and came in when Andrew said he could. 

Though Alec had tried to wipe his eyes before leaving his room at the institute, Andrew could tell he had been crying which made him worried about Alec. He really admired and respected Alec for making him feel safe to be openly gay. And he was so happy they had become best friends. "Alec what's wrong?" Andrew said and patted the spot beside him on the bed to indicate Alec could sit next to him. 

When Alec had sat down he told Andrew everything and was unable to stop himself breaking down. Andrew pulled Alec into a hug and tried to comfort him. "I hate that bastard for doing this to you", Andrew said fiercly, "But don't worry I know you don't want me to punch him". 

"I don't know what to do Andrew, I love him but I feel so hurt and betrayed by what Magnus did to me". 

"I don't blame you, I would have felt the same way. I understand the position you're in, maybe you could try talking to Magnus and try to make it work. But if the talk doesn't work out and you feel you can't trust him anymore then I think you should break up with him". 

"Thank you Andrew, I'll talk to Magnus", Alec said tearfully. He didn't want to lose Magnus so he was willing to try and talk to Magnus. But like Andrew said he couldn't stay with Magnus if the talk went badly and he felt he couldn't trust him. He couldn't continue with the relationship if he was constantly worried about important memories Magnus may have erased. Alec stayed with Andrew until he felt ready to confront Magnus about what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and have a good weekend :)

Magnus steeled himself before knocking on Lorenzo's door, he hated that he had to do this. But to save himself from his magic he was willing to do this. Magnus glared at Lorenzo when he opened the door with a smirk. 

"What do you want Bane?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "You know what I want, let's not play this game". 

"So the great Magnus Bane is asking me for help. If you don't mind I would like to savour this moment". 

Magnus growled, "I do mind, are you going to let me in?"

Lorenzo huffed but stepped aside to let Magnus in, "You seem so sure that I'm going to help you. What makes you think I would?" 

"You want something valuable from me and the only way you'll get it is if you help me", Magnus said with a death glare, "I don't have time for this Lorenzo just tell me what you want". 

"Why do you have to take the fun out of everything?" Lorenzo whined, "Fine, you want to know what I want? I want you're very pretty boyfriend". 

Magnus snarled, "I'm never going to give you Alexander!"

"How about just a few nights with him? I have always wanted to sleep with Alec he's very attractive". 

It took all of Magnus' willpower not to break Lorenzo's nose, "There has to be something else you want, I won't ever give you a night with Alexander. Certainly not against his will". 

"Yet you erased his memory against his will". 

Magnus flinched, "That's different and how did you even know about that?" 

"I have my ways, tell me Magnus are you really not going to give me your whore to save your life? What's more important to you, surviving or your precious boyfriend?" 

Magnus' hands curled into fists and were shaking in his attempts not to punch Lorenzo, "Don't you dare call Alexander a whore! I could never forgive myself I just sold him to you so that I could live". 

Lorenzo sighed, "Well as much as I hate you Bane, I don't want to see you dead so I will ask for something else. How about the bracelet you're wearing?"

Magnus automatically clutched his bracelet, it was so important because Alec had just given it to him for his birthday. Alec had saved up so much so he could have it custom made for him. Both he and Alec would be so upset if he gave it up, "What about this necklace? "It cost me much more money", Magnus said taking it off to show Lorenzo. 

"That is a tempting offer, but I can tell the bracelet means a lot to you. I bet the shadowhunter gave it to you, so I only want it". 

"Please Lorenzo, it took Alexander so long to get enough money for this, he will be devestated if he finds out I gave it to you. Just take my necklace". There was no point lying about who gave it to him now that Lorenzo had worked it out. He wouldn't believe him if he lied, Lorenzo was too good at reading him. 

"It's either the bracelet or no deal. You already refused me Alec, be grateful I am offering you this deal". 

"You asked for a person that I love, how is that a fair deal? People aren't objects you can trade". 

"That's how you see things not me, what will it be? I don't have all day". 

Magnus close his eyes in defeat, it hurt so much to give the bracelet to Lorenzo. The bracelet was so important that Magnus had worn it every day since his birthday, so Alec was going to notice he wasn't wearing it. He was going to have to come up with a good lie to explain why he wasn't wearing the bracelet.

"You have taken Bella and my bracelet away from me, I will never forgive you for this Lorenzo". 

Lorenzo shrugged, "I don't care Bane, I'm just happy I get to cause you pain. Are you ready for the process of taking your magic back?" 

Magnus took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Well too bad, I'm not going to do it now". 

"What?" Magnus yelled, "I gave you the bracelet you have to hold up your end of the deal!"

"You came here at a bad time for me, I have a meeting in five minutes that will take all afternoon. I'm the one that holds all the cards now, so you have to wait for me to be free. It is a long process taking back your magic and I don't have time right now". 

"You're only doing this because you enjoy seeing me squirm". 

Lorenzo smirked, "While that's true, I really do have a meeting. So please leave, I will tell you when I'm free". 

Magnus growled, he knew Lorenzo was right he had the upper hand and he hated it. He portaled out feeling some satisfaction when the portal smashed some of Lorenzo's special vases. It was a shame he would be able to fix them with magic. When Magnus got back he was suprised to see Alec waiting for him on the sofa. He thought he would be at the institute still. 

"Alexander, I wasn't expecting your company so soon but I certainly don't mind", Magnus said and tried to kiss Alec but he got off the sofa and backed away. 

"I know what you did to me". 

Magnus froze, "W-what do you mean?" 

"I know that you erased my memories of us fighting and your unstable magic. How could you do that to me Magnus? I trusted you! You took advantage of my trust and used your magic against me". 

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I was feeling lost and hopeless, I couldn't bear a life without my magic. And we were fighting so much I was scared it would lead to a break up". 

"But you shouldn't manipulate and control me like that". 

"You will never understand what it is like to lose magic! I was-"

"Broken? Feeling like you were missing half of your soul? Don't say I don't know what it isn't like Magnus. I do know, I lost Jace remember? When Valentine killed him it felt like my soul had been shattered, when a parabatai dies the other literally loses half of their soul". 

"But you got Jace back, I can never get my magic back. Asmodeus certainly isn't going to give it back to me for free, and Lorenzo's price will seem like nothing compared to my father's". 

"Lorenzo asked for the bracelet I gave you didn't he?" Alec said quietly, he had noticed Magnus wasn't wearing the bracelet anymore but he had been this morning. 

Magnus had been hoping Alec wouldn't figure it out, but now he wouldn't be able to lie, "Yes I did, but he originally asked for you. I couldn't give you up to him". 

Alec looked up in shock at that, "Why does Lorenzo want me? I thought he hated me". 

"He wanted to sleep with you", Magnus said feeling sick at the thought of it, "You are a very attractive man Alec, you may not realize it but I have seen many of your colleagues eyeing you inappropriately", Magnus' glamour on his eyes momentarily dropped in his rage. He hated seeing those shadowhunters undressing Alec with their eyes. 

Alec didn't realize his colleagues were looking at him that way, he had thought they hated him as much as Lorenzo did because he was trying to change things for Downworlders. It freaked him out that Lorenzo had wanted him in exchange for his help. Though more pain pierced his heart when Magnus confirmed he had given up the bracelet. Alec had worked so many hours overtime to get enough money for the bracelet and now it was gone. 

"I'm sorry Alexander, I really didn't want to give him the bracelet. Lorenzo is a smart, he realized how special the bracelet was to me". 

"Though it upsets me you gave him the bracelet, I'm glad he took the magic back and you are safe now". 

"Unfortunately he hasn't taken my magic back yet". 

"What? But you gave him the bracelet". 

Magnus sighed, "Lorenzo wants to torment me more so he is making me wait". 

"I really hate him". 

"Me too I wish I could get revenge, but I can't while I need his help. So where does this leave us Alexander? I don't want to lose you, but I won't force you to stay with me". 

Alec looked away, "I love you so much, but what you did really hurt me. I don't know if I can trust you anymore". 

Magnus took Alec's hand and cupped his face, "I wish I could take back what I did, I hate myself for what I did to you. Please give me another chance, I won't ever use magic on you again without your permission". 

"I want to believe you Magnus, but I don't even know how many memories you have erased. Or how many times you have already used magic on me without asking. I don't want to end us, but I need some time alone to heal. Can you give me that time?"

"I would wait forever for you, of course you can have time to heal. If you change your mind about us I more than understand, I promise I won't use magic to force you to be with me". 

"Thank you Magnus, I hope Lorenzo doesn't make you wait too long. I know I said I need time but if you need my help with him I will help you". 

Magnus wanted to kiss Alec for saying that, despite everything Magnus had done he still wanted to help him. But Magnus restrained himself, he wasn't sure a kiss would be welcome right now as Alec had refused him earlier. "That means so much to me, thank you". Magnus reluctantly let Alec leave. When Alec had left Magnus sunk to the floor and cried for the future he had jeopardized. Alec had said he didn't want to end the relationship but what if he changed his mind? These thought kept going round Magnus' head until he eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter 😊

Alec had tried to concentrate on work but all he could think about was Magnus. It had been a couple of months since Alec had last seen Magnus. Alec missed him so much but at the same time he didn't want to see him. And it was so frustrating. Alec felt so betrayed that Magnus would use magic against him for his own gain. He knew it was going to take a lot of time for him to heal and if he let himself give in to his desire to see Magnus, he wouldn't be able to heal. 

Though Alec had meant it when he said he would help with Lorenzo, Alec made himself swear that would be the only time he would see Magnus. Lorenzo was being cruel, though he had taken Magnus' magic back he was making life hell for Magnus. He was making Magnus be his personal assistant as an extra charge for taking his magic back. Alec had wanted to do something about it, but Magnus refused his help and had said he could handle it. 

A knock on his office door brought him back to reality, his heart sunk when he saw that it was Raphael and Catarina. He really didn't want to see them either, they had betrayed him too. But he reluctantly let them in. 

Raphael and Catarina shared a look before Raphael spoke, "Magnus told us you know what he did, we are so sorry we didn't tell you". 

Alec looked away, "I thought you were my friends. Why would you keep this from me?" 

"We didn't want to, but we both owe so much to Magnus we felt we couldn't tell you and we are his closest friends", Catarina said guiltily. 

"So is this how it is going to be? You are always going to be on Magnus' side, even when he was the one who hurt me? I would understand if I had hurt him, but what he did to me-" 

"Was so wrong, I know. And we're truly sorry we didn't take your side when we should have". 

"I understand you are loyal to Magnus, but how can I trust you after helped him lie to me?" 

Raphael moved closer to Alec and put his hand on his shoulder, "We want to earn your trust back, whatever it takes Alec. I wasn't trying to play you all this time, I really have enjoyed hanging out with you. I never thought I would consider a Shadowhunter to be a best friend. But that's how I see you Alec". 

"You really think of me as a best friend?" Alec said with a hopeful smile. 

Raphael smiled back, "Yes, I especially enjoyed our food fights". 

Alec laughed for the first time since he found out the truth about what Magnus did. After the fiasco of trying to cook dinner for his mother and Magnus, Alec wanted to learn how to cook. He had realized Magnus had used magic to make it better, which both hurt and warmed him at the same time. He was glad Magnus had helped him to save the dinner but it hurt that he didn't have faith in him. Raphael had been teaching him how to cook which had often lead to food fights. 

"I enjoyed them too". 

"In fact I happen to have some ingredients with me", Raphael said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Before Alec, Raphael didn't really allow himself to relax and have fun, as he was too busy trying to stop Camille taking over his clan. Alec had really changed his life for the better, making Raphael feel worse for betraying him. 

"Don't you dare Raphael", Alec said with a grin automatically trying to raise his hands to protect his face but he wasn't quick enough. Raphael took out some flour and flung a lot of it in Alec's face making him splutter and Catarina burst into a fit of giggles. 

"That's it", Alec said and grabbed flour from the bag to throw it back at Raphael. He managed to land some in his face with his fast Shadowhunter reflexes. Soon enough all three of them were throwing flour at each other, making a complete mess of Alec's office. But for the first time in months Alec was having fun so he didn't care. 

"What's going on in here?" Izzy said with a mixture of shock and amusement. She was glad she was the one to discover the head of the institute completely covered in flour and not their father. Robert would have screamed at Alec for this. 

The trio shared a grin and before Izzy could react they threw flour at her. "This is for making me go out to the club yesterday", Alec said with a laugh. Izzy found herself joining in the flour fight, she had jumped onto Alec's back and was throwing flour at Raphael and Catarina. 

After the flour fight, things had gotten better between Alec, Catarina and Raphael. He hadn't quite forgiven them yet, but he was glad they were at least on talking terms. A week later Magnus called him. Alec wasn't sure if he should answer the phone call, but he made himself do it. 

"Alexander? I wasn't sure if you would answer". 

"I um wasn't sure if I was going to either", Alec said feeling awkward. 

"I know I said I could handle Lorenzo, but I can't take it anymore. He's making me do ridiculously tedious or difficult things just to mess with me. I understand if you don't want to see me, but will you help me?" 

"Of course I will help you, I promised I would help you and I never break my promises". 

Magnus smiled, it was one of the wonderful things about Alec. He was a man of his word. "Thank you, are you free to come over now? Or I could come to the insitute if you would prefer". 

"Do you mind coming to the instiute? I'm in my office", Alec said, he knew it would hurt too much to be in the place he had once considered home. 

"I don't mind, I will be there in a minute", Magnus said. He had hoped Alec would come over, but he understood it would be too painful for him. He didn't want too push Alec when he needed time. It would just make things worse if he tried to force Alec into something he wasn't ready for. 

Magnus prepared himself emotionally before he portalled to Alec's office. It was going to be painful for him too, to see Alec and not be able to kiss or hold him. But he had to restrain himself and respect Alec's boundaries. When he arrived in Alec's office, Alec was sitting at his desk putting some paperwork aside and Magnus felt bad for interrupting his work. 

Alec stood up to greet Magnus, but he realized he didn't know how to greet him. He used to greet him with a kiss and a hug, but he didn't know what to do. Thankfully he was saved by Magnus. 

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Magnus asked, he was so relieved when Alec nodded. He missed hugging Alec so much. If Alec hadn't agreed, he would have respected that but it would have hurt. 

Alec melted into Magnus' arms, it took a lot not to cry. He had gone two months without Magnus' hugs. Though it wasn't really a long time, to Alec it had felt like an eternity. They didn't know how long they stood there hugging, but they jolted apart when Magnus' phone rang. 

Magnus sighed in frustration, it was Lorenzo. He was even more mad at Lorenzo for interrupting his hug with Alec, he didn't know when the next time he would get to hug Alec would be. "I'm sorry Alexander, it's Lorenzo I can't ignore this or he will throw a fit". 

"It's okay", Alec said reassuringly. 

When Magnus answered the phone, Lorenzo immediately started ranting at him about a bad meeting which really irritated Magnus. "Lorenzo please shut up and tell me what you want!" 

"What did I tell you about manners Bane? Apologize right now or I will pay Alec a little visit". 

Magnus snarled, Lorenzo kept threatening to steal Alec from him. He knew Alec hated Lorenzo and wouldn't willingly sleep with Lorenzo, but Magnus was scared Lorenzo would use magic to force Alec to sleep with him. Lorenzo kept hinting he would. "Fine! I'm sorry". 

"That's better, now I need you to make me a sleeping potion for my client. I just don't have time to do it today". 

Magnus sighed, he knew Lorenzo did have time. He just didn't want to do it, because it would take so long to make the potion and it was very difficult to get the right ingredients. "I'll do it, is that all?" 

"For now yes, but I'm sure I will think of something else soon so make sure to keep an eye on your phone", Lorenzo said and hung up. 

"I'm really sick of this", Magnus complained to Alec. "I can't believe Lorenzo gave me magic that would not kill me just so that I can be his slave". 

Alec gave him a sympathetic look, "I hate that Lorenzo is taking advantage of you like this. I have an idea of how we can trick him, but you are not going to like it".

"What is it?" Magnus said cautiously, feeling worried about what Alec was going to suggest. 

"Lorenzo wants me and thinks I hate you right now. I could go to him and make him think I want to go out with him. I could make him trust me and then tell me about what he is doing to you and record everything he is saying". Catarina had told Alec that Lorenzo had found out about their fight and Alec felt he could use this to his and Magnus' advantage. 

"Alexander, he is too dangerous please don't do this".

"It's the only way to help you. You and Lorenzo are immortal, he's never going to stop forcing you to be his assistant. And what if he makes you do things that put you in danger?'

Magnus knew Alec was right, though he was scared that Lorenzo would hurt Alec. But if Lorenzo thought Alec wanted him he would be much less likely to hurt Alec. 

"Okay but if you feel threatened you have to call me. Deal?"

"Deal. Same goes for you Magnus, if Lorenzo asks you to do something that could seriously hurt you, you have to tell me too". 

Magnus nodded in agreement, he had missed Alec's protective nature and it felt wonderful to know Alec was still protective of him. They spent the rest of the evening working out how Alec could make Lorenzo think he wanted him without Lorenzo figuring out what they'd were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec wasn't looking forward to having to flirt with Lorenzo, just the thought of doing it made his skin crawl after what Lorenzo had put Magnus through. While Alec was still upset with Magnus, that never stopped him from loving Magnus and he hated that Lorenzo had made him think he could have his magic back. Only to ruthlessly take it away by making sure the magic would kill Magnus if he kept it. 

And Lorenzo was making it even worse by making Magnus give up things that were special to him and making him be his personal assistant. Alec had to stop part way to Lorenzo's house to calm himself down as he was getting too angry to pretend to like Lorenzo. When Alec felt he was calm enough he made himself continue walking to Lorenzo's mansion. 

When Alec rang the doorbell Magnus answered the door, he had told Alec this was one of the tasks he had to do. Alec wished he could hug Magnus, but if Lorenzo saw that it would completely ruin the plan. It had been a few weeks, since the night Magnus came to his office and they had hugged. They had spent a few weeks working on their plan, as they needed time to prepare given how smart Lorenzo was. 

During those weeks they had spent more time together, and while Alec wasn't completely ready to resume their relationship he had not stopped Magnus hugging him again. And one night Magnus had gently pulled Alec down to sit on his lap while they cuddled, instead of focusing on their mission. Alec had not jumped off his lap, he allowed Magnus to put his arms around his waist and hold him. Alec was still hurting after what Magnus did, but he missed this so much that he couldn't push Magnus away. 

When Raphael and Catarina had discovered their plan they were not happy about Alec being in danger. But they reluctantly didn't stop them from doing the plan, and agreed to help them keep it a secret so no one would try to stop them. As Alec knew his siblings, Clary and Andrew would try to. When Alec had reluctantly told Izzy, Jace and Clary about Magnus erasing his memory they had been furious and Alec had to stop them attacking Magnus. 

Magnus had to settle for putting his hand reasuringly on Alec's shoulder as he let him in. It took a lot of restraint not to hug Alec comfortingly. He knew it was going to be hard for Alec to do this. "Mr Rey is in the living room, I shall take you to see him now", Magnus said rolling his eyes at having to be so formal making Alec grin and have to stifle a laugh. 

When Magnus took Alec to living room, Lorenzo's eyes widened but he quickly recovered and smirked at Magnus, "Alexander, this is an unexpected pleasure". Though Lorenzo had initially hated Alec as much as he hated Magnus, he had quickly realized that Magnus still loved Alec despite what was happening between them. And at first Lorenzo had threatened Alec only to hurt Magnus, but as he spent more time with Alec in the cabinet meetings he had realized why Magnus loved him. 

Alec was a very attractive man and he was not shy when it came to defending Downworlders. Lorenzo had quickly become obsessed with Alec, he realized he had messed up by making Alec hate him. So he had resolved to make up for it by being polite and try to make Alec love him. He would try the normal way first but he wasn't above using magic to make Alec his. 

Magnus' hands curled into fists, he was the only one allowed to call him Alexander! How dare Lorenzo call him that, he was his Alexander not Lorenzo's. Magnus really wanted to break Lorenzo's nose.

Alec saw Magnus getting angry and quickly spoke before Magnus could say something that would jeopardise the plan. Not that he could blame Magnus for being angry, it felt wrong being called Alexander by Lorenzo. "Likewise, Mr Rey". 

"Please, call me Lorenzo". 

"Lorenzo", Alec said with a nod and forced smile, "I was hoping I could speak to you if you are not busy". 

"Of course, I am always free for the head of the institute. Bane leave us this is a private matter", Lorenzo said as he gave Alec a seductive look which made him inwardly shudder, he did not like the look being directed at him. 

"Maybe I could make you both a drink first", Magnus said, not wanting to leave Alec alone with Lorenzo. He knew it was all part of the plan, but it made his blood boil seeing Lorenzo lustfully looking at Alec. 

"I said leave us!" Lorenzo snapped. When Magnus made himself leave, Lorenzo got up and offered his hand to Alec. "Can I give you a tour of my mansion before we talk? I'm sure you would love it, especially my bedroom", Lorenzo said as he leered at Alec. 

Alec forced himself to take Lorenzo's hand, though he really regretted it when Lorenzo gripped his hand painfully tight and kissed his hand deliberately making the kiss as long as possible. "I would um love to see your mansion". 

"Wonderful", Lorenzo said with a satisfied grin and before Alec could stop him, he forcefully pulled Alec close to him and snaked his arm around Alec's waist, "Let's begin the tour". 

The tour took far too long for Alec, he was trapped against Lorenzo as he never let go of Alec's waist and hand the whole time. The only thing stopping Alec from pushing Lorenzo off him, was the reminder that he was doing this for Magnus. Alec had been dreading reaching Lorenzo's bedroom as he knew he was going to make another move on him. And he wasn't wrong. 

"Do you like it Alexander? Perhaps I could show you how amazingly comfortable my bed is", Lorenzo whispered in his ear.

"Maybe you could buy me a drink first?" Alec said hoping to stall for time. He and Magnus agreed that if Lorenzo tried to get Alec to sleep with him, they would abort the plan if Alec couldn't persuade Lorenzo to take things slow. There was no way Alec would sleep with Lorenzo and Magnus was relieved when Alec had said that. The plan wasn't worth Alec having to do something like this against his will. 

"Come on, you will never forget a night with me", Lorenzo said and tried to pull Alec further into his bedroom but Alec stopped him. 

"I really like you Lorenzo, I was hoping that maybe we could have a relationship. I don't want this to be a fling or a one night stand". 

"Really?" Lorenzo said in suprise and looked hopeful. Alec felt a bit bad for tricking him, but Lorenzo had caused so much pain. "Well then, there is an amazing restaurant in London. How about we go now?" 

"That sounds great", Alec said, feeling relieved that he didn't have to end the plan. 

During the next few months, Lorenzo and Alec dated. Alec didn't enjoy the experience at all, but he could tell he had made Lorenzo trust him. So it was soon time for Alec to subtly ask Lorenzo about his plans for Magnus. He had made Lorenzo think he hated Magnus for erasing his memory, so that it would be safe to ask. Though Alec didn't like having to pretend to be so cold to Magnus when Lorenzo was there, as he was starting to forgive him for what he had done. 

But when they could be alone, Magnus assured Alec he knew it was all an act. Magnus had confessed though that he was struggling seeing Alec and Lorenzo kissing. Again Alec didn't blame him, he was struggling with it too. Lorenzo kept making advances and trying to persuade Alec to sleep with him. So Alec had to kiss Lorenzo so he wouldn't get suspicious, he didn't like how possessive and greedy Lorenzo was when he kissed him. Especially when Lorenzo deliberately kissed Alec in front of Magnus. 

Alec was going to question Lorenzo tonight, he couldn't take this pretend relationship anymore. Even if Alec was genuinely dating Lorenzo, the man was arrogant and only cared about himself so he would have wanted to end things anyway. They were sitting in Lorenzo's living room. Alec was trapped on Lorenzo's lap caged by his arms, a stark contrast to the loving way Magnus held him. When he sat on Magnus' lap. 

Lorenzo had sent Magnus away to do tasks for him, so they could be alone. He was complaining about Magnus again and though Lorenzo's words made Alec mad, he used the opportunity to try and make Lorenzo confess that he was taking advantage of Magnus. Secretly pressing the record button on his phone before he spoke. 

"Well I am glad you are forcing Magnus be your personal assistant, it makes things so much easier for you", Alec lied. 

Lorenzo grinned, "Yes it was a rather brilliant plan I thought", Lorenzo kissed Alec's neck for far too long until Alec managed to distract him with another question. 

"So what made you think of the plan?" 

"I have too many things to do, I thought it would be incredible to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn but it's not as glamorous as I thought. So I figured that by having Magnus be my assistant I can not only hurt Magnus but also have more free time to myself". 

"That is very clever, so it was a win win for you", Alec said forcing himself to grin. To Alec's dismay Lorenzo pressed him even closer to his chest and grinned smugly back, though Alec wanted to get away at least this showed Lorenzo hadn't worked out what he was doing. 

"Yes it is, and now that I have you I have finally broken the magnificent Magnus Bane", Lorenzo said saying magnificent sarcastically. 

"And after what Magnus did to me I am glad you broke him", Alec said the words tasted like ashes in his mouth. It was awful having to speak this way about Magnus, but it was the only way to trick Lorenzo. 

Lorenzo tightened his grip so much Alec had to hold back a yelp of pain, "I'm glad I could get revenge for you Alexander, though I will admit it I mainly did it for me. You should have seen Magnus' face when I took back his magic I thought he was going to cry", Lorenzo said laughing loudly which made Alec shake with rage.

"It must have been very satisfying for you", Alec forced himself to say. 

"It was the best day of my life to finally get my revenge, and now it's even better forcing Magnus to do all the ridiculous tasks that I'm expected to do. I mean seriously, I just wanted the position for the power. I didn't realize I was expected to actually care about the warlocks I'm meant to look after. Oh well, at least I have you now for my stress relief". 

Alec had, had enough. He couldn't take this anymore and now he had enough evidence on his phone. But he had to find a way of leaving without alerting Lorenzo to what he was doing. Alec made himself smile seductively, "About that, how about I go out and get us some take away and then we could watch a movie together". 

"I could always just portal it here Alexander".

"I know but you shouldn't have to use your magic for such a trivial thing. Let me go and save you the effort". 

Lorenzo smiled, "Thank you, I know you love pizza how about we have that?" 

"That sounds good", Alec said returning the smile. Alec had thought he had managed to escape, he had nearly made it out of the mansion when he suddenly found himself slammed against the door through Lorenzo's magic. 

Lorenzo had portaled himself to the hallway, "You nearly tricked me Alexander, but I'm smarter than you realize. I knew what you were doing tonight, I have known for a while now what you have been doing. But I humoured you because I enjoyed your company and having my fun with you while you felt you couldn't refuse me", Lorenzo said as he moved so close to Alec that he was pressing himself against him. 

"Lorenzo please, don't do this let me leave!"

"I can't do that, I love you too much to let you go", Lorenzo said. 

Alec tried to fight back but he was frozen by Lorenzo's magic, Lorenzo waved his hand causing magic to surround Alec and suddenly everything turned black for Alec. Lorenzo caught Alec before he could fall and he lifted him up bridal style. 

"Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty", Lorenzo whispered and kissed him fiercely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) This is the last chapter but I'm thinking of writing a sequel. 
> 
> Just a heads up there is implied rape in this.

Magnus was trying to finish another potion Lorenzo was making him do. He was still mad that Lorenzo was trying to make it seem like he had given him magic that would not kill him as an act of kindness. When really it was just so that Magnus would be his slave forever. Magnus knew this potion task was only to make sure he wouldn't interrupt Lorenzo and Alec. It made Magnus worry about what Lorenzo was planning on doing with Alec. Even worse he hadn't heard anything from Alec. Alec was meant to text him two hours ago to reassure him he was safe. 

Magnus wanted to march over to Lorenzo's mansion and check on Alec, he didn't care if it would anger Lorenzo. Magnus was about to do that when there was suddenly a loud banging on the door. Magnus used magic to see that it was Jace knocking and he looked very angry. Magnus sighed he really didn't want to see Jace, he probably knew about him erasing Alec's memory. 

But as Jace was usually at the institute anyway Magnus wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. So he felt he should just get it over with. As soon as Magnus opened the door Jace tackled him and punched his nose so hard he broke it. 

"Jace what the hell?" Magnus said angrily and used magic to push Jace off him and heal his nose. 

"How could you erase Alec's memory like that? If it was to protect Alec I would understand, but you did it for your own selfish reasons!"

"I will never forgive myself for what I did, I am trying to make things right with Alexander. I'm giving him time to heal even though I really miss him". 

"Alec likes to come across as a very tough Shadowhunter, but you and I both know he's secretly sensitive and things hurt him more than he allows himself to let on. I knew that from a young age and took advantage of it, don't make the same mistakes I did", Jace said feeling terrible for all the times he had lashed out at Alec knowing he would be able to get away with it, as Alec would hide how upset it made him. 

"I promise I won't hurt him again".

"Don't make a promise you can't keep", Jace said glaring at Magnus. 

Magnus sighed, "Then I promise to try not to hurt him, we will fight sometimes Jace it's part of being a couple. I'm sure you have had fights with Clary. We may not be able to avoid hurting each other, but I will try so hard not to hurt Alec". 

Jace was about to speak but was interrupted when Magnus received a phone call from Alec, he immediately answered it fearing for Alec's safety. 

"Magnus, please help me", Alec said frantically, he had woken up alone in Lorenzo's bedroom. He was lying on his bed with his ankle chained to the bed post. 

Alec had been terrified when he realized all of his clothes had been taken off. He had been knocked out for hours it was now 11pm according to Lorenzo's alarm clock on his bedside table, it made him afraid of what Lorenzo had done to him. He saw his clothes thrown on the floor and as his hands weren't tied he had thankfully been able to put his clothes back on. Lorenzo had tried hiding Alec's phone but he had managed to find it. 

"What's going on, are you still at Lorenzo's mansion?" 

"Yeah, he figured out what we had been doing and he knocked me out". 

"Hang in there I'm coming. Where in his mansion are you?" 

"I'm um in his bedroom". 

Magnus' blood boiled with rage, he understood the implications of that. He knew how obsessed Lorenzo was with Alec. He was going to make Lorenzo pay! "I'll be there in a few minutes", Magnus said and hung up.

"Magnus what's going on?" Jace said anxiously. 

"Alexander is in danger, I need to go and save him". 

"Then I'm coming with you". 

Magnus sighed in frustration, "Fine, just don't get in my way". 

Magnus created a portal and he and Jace went through it. 

Lorenzo pouted when he entered his bedroom, "Alexander why did you put your clothes back on?"

"What did you do to me?" Alec said angrily. 

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I was hoping I was wrong", Alec said feeling sick. 

"You wound me", Lorenzo said mockingly, "It was a shame you were asleep, I had originally hoped that for our first time together you would be awake. But I needed to knock you out so you couldn't fight me. Oh well no matter, you are awake now". 

Alec scrambled to get off the bed, the chains were long enough that he could get off the bed. "Stay away from me!" 

Lorenzo laughed and teleported himself to Alec and grabbed his waist, "I have magic Alexander, you can't escape me". Lorenzo tried to make Alec go back on the bed but suddenly a portal appeared and Magnus and Jace came through. 

Alec sighed in relief and tried to run to them but Lorenzo wouldn't let him go, Lorenzo pressed Alec against him and held a dagger against Alec's neck. 

"Let him go Lorenzo!" Magnus snarled. 

"I don't think so, he's mine". 

"Alec doesn't belong to you", Jace said angrily. 

"Oh but he belongs to you right? I've seen the way you treat him Jace. You treat him like he's your servant, making him do your paperwork or making him take the blame for your mistakes", Lorenzo said. 

"Hey! Don't say that he's my parabatai", Alec protested. 

"It's okay Alec, it's true. I do take advantage of you and I need to stop doing that". 

"So why should I give him back to you two when all you do is mistreat him?" Lorenzo said. 

"You have done so much worse to him", Magnus said and if looks could kill Lorenzo would have been turned to ash by Magnus' glare. 

Lorenzo smirked, "I'm sure if Alexander had been awake he would have enjoyed it", Lorenzo said making Alec flinch. 

"No I wouldn't have!" Alec said furiously. 

Lorenzo pressed the dagger harder in Alec's neck drawing blood, "Watch what you say or-"

Lorenzo was interrupted by Catarina who had just portaled in and smashed a glass vase on Lorenzo's head knocking him out. Magnus immediately ran to Alec and pulled him in to a hug. 

"Alexander, I was so scared for you. Cat thank you for saving him".

Cat smiled at Magnus, "I would do anything for my family and honestly I enjoyed doing that". 

"I'm sorry Magnus I'm getting blood on your shirt", Alec said guiltily. 

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault, I'll heal you", Magnus said and healed Alec's neck. 

While Magnus went over to Lorenzo, Jace hugged Alec tightly. "Are you okay Alec?" Jace said in concern. Jace had worked out what Lorenzo had done to Alec judging by what he had said and that they were in Lorenzo's bedroom. He had thought he hated Valentine, but that was nothing compared to the hatred he felt towards Lorenzo for hurting his parabatai. 

"In time I will be", Alec said smiling weakly and then hugged Catarina. 

Magnus bent over Lorenzo and woke him up so he could hear him but used magic to freeze him before he could get up. "For what you have done I'm sending you to Edom, my father will have fun with you", Magnus said with a grin. 

"No Magnus please don't do this!" Lorenzo begged. 

Magnus kicked Lorenzo's stomach so hard he doubled over coughing, Magnus took his bracelet back from Lorenzo's wrist, "You deserve it after what you have put Alexander through!" Magnus yelled and portalled Lorenzo to his father. 

"Alexander let's get you out of here", Magnus said as he hugged Alec again. He wanted to take Alec to his loft, but he wasn't sure if that would be welcome after what he had done to Alec. So he portaled everyone to the insitute and portaled his cat Bella back to his loft. 

Magnus had portalled them back to Alec's office which Alec was grateful for. He hated being in Lorenzo's mansion, and it felt much better being back in his office. Raphael was waiting for them in Alec's chair, he had wanted to come with Catarina but she had asked him to stay so he could get help if they didn't return. Raphael hugged Alec feeling so relieved that he was safe. 

"What are we going to tell the Clave? Lorenzo broke the accords by kidnapping and raping Alec", Jace said.

Alec flinched violently making Magnus glare angrily at Jace and rub comforting circles on Alec's back. "Did you have to say it like that Jace?" 

"I'm sorry Alec", Jace said guiltily. 

"Lorenzo did what?" Raphael shouted. "I'm going to kill him!" 

"I sent him to my father Raphael", Magnus said making Raphael smile in dark satisfaction. 

"Good, he more than deserves it for what he did", Raphael said. 

"I agree, but concerning what Jace said if we tell the Clave they will use it as an excuse to hurt warlocks", Catarina said worriedly. 

"You're right, I don't want you and Magnus or any warlock to suffer because of what Lorenzo did to me. The Clave won't care that you are not all like Lorenzo, I think we should keep this from the Clave". 

"Alec I'm usually all for disobeying the Clave, but Lorenzo seriously hurt you. You're the head of the instiute, if it gets out that we kept this from the Clave people will think that they can get away with hurting you". 

"But Lorenzo did pay for it he didn't get away with it, Magnus sent him to Edom". 

"Yes we can tell them they will face my wrath if they try to hurt you", Magnus said protectively. 

Alec smiled fondly at Magnus, he loved how protective he was of him, "Please Jace, we need to keep this a secret". 

Jace sighed, "Fine just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt more". 

Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder, "I promise I will be careful". 

"And I'll help protect him", Magnus said, "If that's okay with you Alexander?" 

Alec hugged Magnus, "It's more than okay". 

"Guys we should go and give them some privacy", Catarina said and made Jace and Raphael leave with her. Though Jace was reluctant to leave Alec alone with Magnus as he didn't trust Magnus with Alec anymore. 

"Alexander, when you were being held hostage by Lorenzo I was so terrified for you. It made me realize that I don't know how much time I will have with you. And I know you are hurting after what I did. But if you are willing, can we try again? I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back". 

"I have missed you so much too, what you did really hurt me but I can't stay away from you anymore. I need more time to forgive you but I do want to try again". 

"You have made me the happiest man alive Alexander", Magnus said and hugged Alec tightly. 

Alec melted in Magnus' arms, "I love you so much". 

"I love you too".


End file.
